Flaw
by Deadly Nyghtshade
Summary: After capturing a certain leaf nin the Akatsuki find that their prisoner is better off in a different place, or time may it be, but what happens when the ancient jutsu to send her to the future backfires. Terribly.
1. In Which She Escaped

-Flaw-

Summary: After capturing a certain leaf nin the Akatsuki find that their prisoner is better off in a different place, or time may it be, but what happens when the ancient jutsu to send her to the future backfires. Terribly.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It's not yours. Simple.

A/N: Alrighty then please ignore everything that happens after Kakuzu and Hidan die. Everything simply gets a little too confusing after that point. Also I changed a few ages, nothing much more than a few years here and there, nothing that should dramatically change the timeline, and I'm not exactly sure on the layout of the entire Naruto world so some countries might not be in the exact place but I'll try to keep it semi correct. Enjoy.

Also I only have the first chapter written and I am waiting for your opinions on weather or not this should continue. If everyone likes it I'll start writing some more I promise.

IMPORTANT....I need help, nomatter what I do the paragraph formating wont stay, who knows how to get the indentations?

--

"She knows too much. Yeah. "

"I agree, the Jinchuuriki won't be coming for her anytime soon."

"Yeah Blue over there is right, Uzumaki is probably being held up in the village to keep him from doing something stupid."

"Kisame, please refrain from referring to me as 'blue'."

"Wow isn't the pot calling the kettle black"

"May I finish?"

"Sorry. Yeah."

"I believe it would be befitting us to simply kill her and move along, she is too powerful to keep much longer and it would be sufficient payment for the member she stole from us already."

"That wouldn't be as beneficial as it seems, if there is proof of her death we wouldn't have a possible bargaining chip against Konoha if Uzumaki does decide to come running, we don't need her dead, just out of the picture."

"Agreed. Leave it to me. Dismissed."  
--

Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. At first Haruno Sakura believed that she was doomed to forever live inside the dank cell that the Akatsuki thought passed as a living space and now she was free and running as quickly as she can out of the strange tower like structure that seemed to be the headquarters. She shouldn't be free. She shouldn't have been able to get out of the chains when the drug to suppress her chakra had conveniently worn off. She had just escaped the Akatsuki headquarters and was now running down a street crowded with people, who should be stopping her, all without so much as a scratch.

Something was defiantly irreversibly wrong. As Sakura ran the street vendors and civilians started to blur, not because of the speed she was running at but due to an outside cause, the same cause that was quickly making it hard for her to keep upright. Colors seemed to change too, the dank grays of the hidden village in the Rain blended into themselves even more to create a quick flash of a grayscale world. Suddenly the spinning stopped and Sakura continued to run along the crowded street, not noticing the slight changes in the town.

--

"To the future?"

"Yeah fish for brains, leader sent her to the future. Yeah."

"Why?"

"He believed it to be most efficient that he sent her to a place that she could do no harm. In the future we will already rule and no one would be willing to stand against us. She would be helpless and weak."

"You know Itachi you could really use some emotion once in a while, maybe get a hobby like art."

"Please do not insult me with that tripe."

"Hey Uchiha, there's one thing I don't understand though, why set her free then use the jutsu?"

"Look out the closest window and you shall see"

--

The once gray and busy streets of Amekagure seemed to be turned into something much more morbid and macabre, a graveyard. The vendors stalls, though boring in color were no longer teaming with possible customers, instead serving as nothing more than a shelter to cover some of the bodies from rain. New arrivals to the would be market place suddenly screamed as looks of happiness washed from their faces only to be replaced by visages of horror as they stared upon the carapaces of their once loved ones. Many villagers could be seen charging for the Mizukage's tower in an attempt to warn him of the great error and evil, the fact unknown to them that he himself had slaughtered all of the innocents to achieve a ghastly goal. In a seemingly random spot upon the street, amidst all of the unmarked empty bodies a burn mark lingered. Looking closer one could see slight boot prints and strands of pink hair at the epicenter. The only other thing that lingered around the mysterious burn mark upon the ground was the faint smell of sizzling chakra, a smell that could only be there if it were a mass quantity and used in the most forbidden of jutsu's.

--

"Everyone's sleeping. Did they all suddenly get tired?"

"No Tobi they have all died."

"So leader killed them all by using their chakra? Yeah."

"Correct."

"Why?"

"Well Blondie you can't expect leader to go kill himself by chakra exhaustion for one girl can you?"

"Shut up Kisame, go stick your head in a fish bowl or something. Yeah."

--

Sakura Haruno didn't stop running until she was sure that she was safely outside of the enemy village. It was only when she paused to get a drink of water did she notice that all of her kunai seemed to be slightly rusted and her food pills were nothing more than dust. They were not the only victims of some strange occurrence though as it seemed that all of her clothing had suddenly become threadbare and in desperate need of replacing. After doing a quick check of all her items she noted that nothing was in pristine condition, her scrolls were falling apart at the slightest touch and the leather wrappings on her katana looked aged and worn. As she was pondering all of her suddenly aged items she realized that everything was tinged with the smell of chakra and it wasn't raining anymore.

How stupid could she have been to have not noticed someone using a jutsu this extensive on her? Sakura looked back towards the Hidden Rain village once more only to be shocked. The once massive city filled with large towers and metal was now what looked to be a steadily growing village. The metal was replaced with half built structures and the towers were nothing more than simple two level homes and businesses. What had happened to Amekagure? More importantly what had happened to her?

--

Sighing to herself she slid her bare feet into the cool stream while munching on an apple she had lucked upon. At the action Sakura was half expecting Naruto to pop up and jokingly yell at her for running herself to exhaustion. The irrational part of her mind, the one she normally referred to as inner, kept yelling at her for not using any of her chakra to make the run easier. It was only the logical part of her mind that kept chiding her on overusing her valuable reserves in enemy territory that stopped her. She was content, tired and content to just sit by that stream, relax, and watch the days roll by. It was also that feeling that made her react just a second slower than she should have to the far off explosion. _'Damn they must have caught up to me, and its just like that blond one to use any excuse he can for an explosion.'_ They were coming for her, that much was certain. It was only in the split second that she slipped her shoes on did she hear the resounding shouts for help.

It wasn't so much choice as it was instinct to help that caused Sakura to turn around and charge towards the sound instead of away from her previous captors. She allowed a miniscule amount of chakra to her legs in order to get there faster and was amazed at the sight she saw. Several stone nin surrounded a lone silver haired boy who looked to be her age while another kunoichi was consoling a half crushed boy in a newly formed cavern. The medic in her forced her attention to the injured one first while she silently prayed to Kami that both boys would be fine. Sliding down into the hole she held her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Clam down, I can save him but I'll need your help" Sakura's pink hair flew about as she quickly gestured for the opposing girl to lower her kunai. "Are you a medic?" the teen with purple streaks on her cheeks nodded mutely in the affirmative. "Good, keep him stable while I try to move the rock." At the comment the girl gave her a look of confusion but set to working on the fallen boy. Rolling the rock would injure him more, it would have been useless, reckless even, but for a woman who could level a forest with one punch lifting a boulder up would only serve to be a bit of a strain. Quickly gathering immense chakra into her arms and legs Sakura took hold of the stone and thrust it over the edge of the crevice, decisively ignoring the crunch of an enemy nin to busy to dodge.

No words were exchanged as the pink haired medic quickly took her place on the other side of the injured boy. Bones and limbs were crushed easily and the boy wouldn't have a chance with one medic alone but with the brunette working on keeping his heart working Sakura started to repair the organs, muscle, and bone. Vaguely in the back of her mind she was reminded of when Lee's arm and leg were completely crushed by Gaara's sand at her first Chunnin exams. She let the steady green chakra flow into the boy's chest to repair the lungs and heart as she heard the conversation in the background.

She nearly scoffed at the way the conversation sounded, could they trust her? Well she wasn't planning on healing the boy just to kill him. She took a closer look at the face of the boy and noticed that she could rightfully no sooner call him a boy than call herself a girl, they were both teenagers and she almost felt sick to see that he had already lost an eye and suffered such an injury at such a young age. Inner decided to remind her at that point that people had lost worse at a young age, like Gaara's official death or Sasuke's loss of a clan. She wasted no time to mentally chide her impulsive side stating that she was in fact quite busy right now.

His breathing was proper now as was his heartbeat, only slightly erratic at the pain of his arm and leg but she could easily fix those soon. The eye was another problem though. Medic nin's could easily mold and manipulate chakra to heal existing organs but creating new ones was another thing entirely. He would have to deal with only one eye, Kakashi seemed fine with one most of the time. After the process was finally finished and she left her zen like state Sakura turned to her small audience to announce that he was fine and was just sleeping when she finally saw the face of the silver haired boy.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Everything was black.

--

Remember I'm only posting this to see what peoples reactions will be, and yes I did intentionally make Obito, Rin, and Kakashi a little older. So please review if you like and I promise to update depending on what you think.

Also what do you think about the conversations between the Akatsuki members, did they seem ok?


	2. In Which She Woke

Flaw

Summary: After capturing a certain leaf nin the Akatsuki find that their prisoner is better off in a different place, or time may it be, but what happens when the ancient jutsu to send her to the future backfires. Terribly.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It's not yours.

A/N: This chapter might be pretty boring. It's mostly just going to be introductions and more fun Sakura thoughts and reactions. I enjoy writing angry and confused Sakura…she's so snarky.

There will be minor cussing in this chapter. It's only one word.

Ok due to the positive response I'm getting I decided to try another chapter. YAY! Also I'm a little stumped on who to put Sakura with so if you have any suggestions let me know, and males only please, not that I'm against femXfem I just cant write it to save my life.

--

"Sensei do we really have to bring the girl all the way back to Konoha?" The words were feminine and quiet, yet strained, as if she were doing something much harder than simply walking. Sakura refused to open her eyes hoping that maybe the pounding of her head and the soft rocking of being carried by someone would go away. Wait. Someone was carrying her? Memories were nothing more than blurs that she couldn't quite reach out and grasp as she tried to figure out the source of her new headache. Her inner's shouting to get up and kick the ass of the one who thought they could capture her didn't really help the pain either. It would be useless though, after being held captive by Akatsuki she had learned that being injured and fighting off unknown shinobi lead no where. Plus, the man carrying her was comfortable, and she didn't want to move.

"Yes Rin, it would be very unwise to leave an injured shinobi in enemy territory, and she did heal Obito" the words reverberated through the chest of the male carrying her, his voice was a deep tenor and one that held respect. She had never heard his voice before though, and she knew all of the Jonin instructors in leaf, the rough fabric of a flak jacket rubbing her cheek told her easily of the rank. A soft 'hn' to her right reminded her of Sasuke but the voice didn't belong to him, just the attitude.

"At least we finished our mission" the Sasuke want-to-be stated in a no-nonsense tone. From the situation she guessed they had done it after she passed out. Two quick relieved yes's were his only response.

'_I guess I should probably "wake up" now.'_ Sakura slowly pried her eyes open, involuntarily groaning at the light. "Hey there be careful you took a pretty nasty fall." Fall? A quick glance around told her than the two teens were carrying the now healed boy on a makeshift stretcher while the blond Jonin carried her. Memories suddenly assaulted her with unprecedented force as she recognized the silver haired boy to be Kakashi. Looking closer at the face of the man carrying her she found that she couldn't recognize him directly, although he did make her think of Naruto.

"Fall?" her voice croaked out, dry from sleep and dehydration. She remembered healing the boy, then fainting from shock and chakra exhaustion, but no fall. The blond nodded and slipped her onto the ground making sure she was steady before continuing.

"Yeah, you knocked your head on a sharp rock when you passed out; we were in a bit of shock and didn't really react in time. Sorry about that." He reached one hand behind his head and scratched it nervously, a picture perfect replica of Naruto's signature move. His bright blue eyes flashed in apology as he continued. "Our medic Rin stopped the bleeding but couldn't to much more than that." So that explained the headache. Sakura silently nodded as she reached back and quickly healed her head with her glowing green hand.

"Thank you for bringing me along, I honestly didn't know where I was." Now that the headache was fully gone Sakura allowed herself to think. Someone had used a most likely forbidden jutsu on her and she's suddenly surrounded by leaf ninja she doesn't know and a very young Kakashi. There was only one explanation that Sakura could think of. "I'm Sakura. Who are you?" She smiled brightly to distract from not giving herself a last name. It could cause problems in the future.

"Well I guess its only fair we introduce ourselves also" he laughed lightly and pointed to the unconscious boy and the brunette. "This is Inuzuka Rin and Uchiha Obito, and the surly looking one in the mask is Hatake Kakashi, although you seem to know him already." _'Great'_ Sakura sighed to herself in sheer frustration _'Unless Sasuke has a long lost relative and Kakashi found the fountain of youth I'm stuck in the past.'_ Normally at this point she would have passed out from shock, but the rational part of her mind told her that she honestly knew that something big was coming when she escaped, plus she really didn't think that anything could shock her more than seeing Kakashi her age, that had already tipped her off that something was up. Not letting herself get lost in thought too long Sakura nodded politely to the two awake members of the unknown team. Looking back at the Naruto-look-alike she nearly giggled at the grandiose pose he suddenly took. Hoping on top of a near by tree trunk he put one hand on his hip and the other pointed at himself. "And I am Minato Namikaze, future Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves."

Apparently there was something more shocking than a mini Kakashi because it was that moment that Sakura decided that being awake was overrated and once again passed out. Instead of a hard rock greeting her, a pair of strong arms gently caught her as she fell to the ground.

--

Sakura was honestly getting tired of waking up in unknown places now. At least this time she woke up to a soft bed instead of being carried. _'Maybe it was all just a really strange dream. A really strange really realistic dream.'_ A chakra signature to her right and soft breathing caused her to turn towards her silent visitor. _'Nope not a dream.'_ Standing in the corner of the tiny room was a silver haired 16 year old looking quite content to ignore her completely.

"So the pink haired savior finally decides to wake up. I was beginning to think we should have left you back in Stone." Well that was unexpected; Sakura had honestly never known her lazy sensei to be so cold. Almost like Sasuke. On any other day Sakura would have just taken the comment and dealt with it, but today was no ordinary day and Sakura was quite stressed out. Ultimately the combination resulted in her inner's thoughts to slip past easier.

"Well excuse me mister "I've got a stick up my ass" it's not everyday I go around saving people from the brink of death and meeting heroes. So you can either just accept that I'm here and I just saved your friend or go crawl into some hole because I'm not leaving. I have no where else to go and your team is stuck with me until we get back to Konoha." Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself down as Hatake just quirked an eyebrow, hn'ed, and left the room. She'd apologize later, but right now she had other things on her mind, most importantly how to get back to her time. Thankfully she still had her headband so she could say that she just got back from a really long undercover mission or something like that and talk to the Third. She would need a new last name though.

Sakura, as the Hokage's apprentice, occasionally did work for Tsunade and prided herself in knowing the last names of all of the families in the village. Mentally sorting through all of the clans she finally one that was very new and mostly from another allying village. Perfect, at this point in time the village would still be an ally but no one would be in Konoha. Sakura smiled to herself at the irony of her new name. Rosuto Sakura.

--

The trip back to Konoha was spent in relative silence. Sakura had refused to speak to the uptight Hatake and Rin kept a constant eye on Obito, making sure that nothing could go wrong. All the while Minato struggled with himself on the cause and cure of the uncomfortable silence. One of Sakura's main reasons for her silence, aside from anger at the silver haired nin, was her deep thoughts on her situation. Would the Third Hokage be able to help her? Before his death all of the shinobi and villagers alike looked to him for anything, but would this be beyond the famed professor's skill?

_'What if?'_ Sakura absently thought while munching on an apple. _'What if I can't go to my time? Will there even still be a "my time"? I know for sure that I changed the course of history by saving the boy, he wouldn't have lived any other way.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain yellow haired sensei beginning to sing, off tune, badly, and yet happily. 'What else can I change? Could I save the Yodaime? Could I save Naruto from the villages rejection?' So many past wrongs that could be fixed filtered through her mind. Gaara's loneliness as a child. Sasuke's dead clan. Neji's loss of a father. Sudden realization struck her like Naruto's rasengan. She held the power to stop all of that and more. She could put an end to Akatsuki before it started. Sakura laughed and tossed the half eaten apple at the singing Namikaze, aiming for his head. He in turn took the hint and stopped singing and laughed claiming that it was getting boring.

"Sensei if your bored you can always come help carry Obito" Rin chided carefully as the man complained but relieved her of her share none the less. The Inuzuka smiled and joined the other girl trailing behind the two shinobi. "Sorry about that, he's really just a big kid. But I wouldn't have anyone else for a sensei." Sakura nodded along with her while silently agreeing that it was the same with Kakashi. Speaking of the Hatake Sakura could only wonder why her lazy but happy sensei was so cold and stiff. She promised herself to ask Rin when they were alone. After a while the surroundings changed slightly and Sakura began to recognize certain land marks that wouldn't change over time. She was almost home.

--

Konoha was a strange sight to see in the past. Only three faces were carved proudly on the mountain and many buildings were in various stages of construction. It was while she was watching several shinobi work on a bit of the broken wall that Sakura remembered that the third war must have just ended. It was eerily similar to how the village looked after Orochimaru's attack. Once they neared the gate Sakura was surprised at the two nin who were guarding it. One had the famous green suit and a vest with the bowl cut and eyebrows. Seeing a younger Maito Gai really made Sakura question weather or not he and Lee were related. The other face was of a clean shaven brown haired boy who had a senbon in his mouth. She giggled silently to herself about how even when he was younger Shiranui Genma had a slight obsession with his senbon.

They passed quickly and without anymore trouble than a couple of odd looks at the unknown kunoichi and the immobile Uchiha. On the way to the hospital to drop off Obito Sakura noticed many more faces that should be aged. The infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio were out eating and celebrating something and a sickly looking 10 year old Hayate Gekko trotted past while coughing lightly. It was all so surreal to Sakura. It only served to remind her more that she shouldn't be here, this wasn't her time. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice walking into the Hokage's tower or most of the conversation following. It was only when her name was called that she snapped from her dream land and looked into the face of the grandfatherly Hokage.

Well there you go, second chapter. Please review and cookies to anyone who can guess the meaning of Sakura's new last name. Also don't forget to suggest a pairing.


End file.
